Defying the World
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: You can never stand still, only go forward or be left behind. Either Ururu's denying this, or simply being left behind. JintaUruru


**Title:** Defying the World  
**Author: **danaaa  
**Information: **Anime/Manga - Bleach - JintaUruru

**Summary: **You can never stand still, only go forward or be left behind. Either Ururu's denying this, or simply being left behind.  
**Note: **So no one really knows about Jinta and Ururu that much. So I'm just taking my own spin on this and letting it go wild. Just a little fun, right? :) Jinta ages visibly, because he's more like Ichigo and such, but Ururu, having been made by Urahara, does not. **I'm not saying that's how it really is.** I'm just writing it like that. Another thing, I haven't kept up with Bleach very much, so I'm sorry if it's AU or something. Thank you.

**Begins.**

It was a wonder why he still worked in this strange little shop. He was nearing his adulthood in the eyes of society, and he still spent his time cleaning up Urahara's store. Or, more like, forcing the chores on Ururu and slacking off.

He looked in the mirror, finished with his business, and sighed. Still the same red hair, the same boring eyes, the same ridiculous clothes. He didn't look much different, only more mature and older. Jinta was no longer a little ten year old boy. He had grown.

Jinta left the bathroom, leaving the door open ajar and appearing to roam around the building. He grabbed his broom along his way to the front of the store. Urahara had asked them to clean quickly today because of some special guests coming over. Jinta could care less who these special guests were.

Once he entered the room, he saw Ururu already cleaning. She always followed orders so well. Jinta looked her over with sad eyes, just like he had been for the past few years. She still had her little girl appearance. Cute pigtails, baby face, scrawny body. Ururu hadn't aged a single bit. But she was still three years older than him by date, even though he looked those years, plus more, older than her.

"Hey, Ururu," he said, his lower voice already familiar. She turned to look at him, hands gripping the wood of the broom tightly. "How about you clean, and I supervise?"

She hadn't found that backbone yet, either.

Ururu nodded, "Okay, Jinta," and went back to sweeping. He rested his broom against a wall and found a chair to sit in. For some weird reason, he felt more like thinking than snoozing, which was very unusual. He had always been mature at the needed time, but he hated thinking about things or acting like an adult.

One time, a couple of years back, Urahara had told them something peculiar. He said a person could never stand still in life, that he or she could only go forward or be left behind. Jinta never fully understood this when he was younger. He thought it was just rubbish back then. But ever since that thought was reacquainted with his mind, he kept applying it to his life.

He wasn't standing still. Even though he wasn't changing all that much, he wasn't stationery. He was growing and maturing and aging. Jinta wasn't being left behind, he was going forward in his life. But what of Ururu?

Ururu seemed to be standing still, like she was defying time. He knew Urahara himself and Rukia both covered their age with their appearance, whether voluntary or not. But it felt different with Ururu. She had always been older than him, and he had grown up with her since he was young. She wasn't moving foward, even though she was still walking the path of life. But it didn't seem like she was falling behind.

Jinta sighed, ruffling his own fiery hair with his hand. His mind was always bogged when he thought of Ururu. It puzzled him to such a high degree. And he wouldn't ask someone about this; he couldn't.

But as he remember the face he saw in the mirror not too long, and compared it to the face he was looking at now, something was off. Ururu wasn't supposed to be behind him or ahead of him; she was supposed to be right next to him.

When he thought of Yuzu, his crush for a couple of years, he knew she'd look like him. Jinta knew she would've aged and looked like a beautiful woman by now. Yet, his eyes still on Ururu, he saw his coworker did not.

Why was Ururu so different?

He had no answers to give himself. No excuses came to mind. But he couldn't just accept this. She wasn't supposed to be so different from him. She wasn't supposed to be left behind. She wasn't supposed to not be at least a little bit human. He wouldn't allow it. Yet there was nothing he could do.

"Jinta," the soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and he refocused his gaze to see her and not his thoughts, "you're staring at me. Is something wrong?"

Yes, something was wrong. Something didn't make sense. Something wasn't how it should be. "No, there's nothing wrong," he said with a little bit of edge. She looked at him with concern in her large, deer-like eyes. Jinta watched her turn away.

He was jealous. He was jealous she got to stay a child, when he had to age. He was jealous that she got to defy Urahara's logic. He was jealous because she was still the cute, little Ururu while he became someone more than just Jinta.

"Are you sure?" she asked again meekly. He raised his gaze to her face, relaxing his balled fists. He relaxed every muscle of his body; every thought in his mind and every problem took a break. Jinta stared at her long and hard before opening his mouth.

"I'm jealous," he began, not running over his words in his mind, "that the world gets to pull you back and keep you, and I can't."

Her eyes widen, if only a little, something that always seemed impossible. Ururu looked at him with a strange sense of sincerity that he knew she understood. But Jinta also knew she didn't know what to say as she bowed her head and barely pushed the broom back and forth.

"I wish you could, too," she mumbled and just barely did he hear it. It took a few moments in his head to comprehend the exact words she said, but when he did he looked at her with a soft gaze.

Jinta stood up from his seat, grabbed his broom and started sweeping nearby her. And when she looked up at him with surprise, he couldn't help throwing a childish, all-teeth grin her way. Maybe he hadn't really change that much, either.

**Ends.**

**Note:** Well that was...depressing? But okay, right? Please review. :)


End file.
